


Callen's Christmas Kitten

by mulderette



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderette/pseuds/mulderette
Summary: After Hetty's passing, Callen is having a hard time getting through the holiday season.





	

I wrote this story in memory of my mom who passed away last December 20th. It's now been a year and she's been on my mind a lot lately so I ended up writing this. The current season events are not a part of this. In any case, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading :)

xxxxx

"How's he doing?" Kensi's eyes were sad as she questioned Sam after Callen had left for the day.

"He's grieving…like all of us are," Sam answered quietly. He knew it was much worse for Callen though. Hetty was the closest thing his partner had ever had to a mother and now she was gone. It had happened suddenly and unexpectedly, four days after Thanksgiving. She had passed away peacefully in her sleep. For now, Granger had taken over Hetty's duties. No decision on a permanent replacement had yet been made.

"Did Callen leave for the day?" Deeks asked as he walked into the bullpen, carrying some files.

Kensi nodded. "He looked upset…"

"It's the time of year," Sam said. Christmas was a week away and it was easy to see that Callen was having a rough time with the holiday season festivities. Any time that Christmas plans were mentioned, he found a way to make himself scarce, choosing to avoid anything at all that had to do with the holiday. His partner had never really been into the whole spirit of Christmas thing, but now it was much worse. "Christmas can be a really sad and lonely time for people…especially if they don't have family to lean on."

"He does have family," Kensi protested. "He has us, Sam."

"I know that, Kensi," Sam said, "but I don't think G feels that way right now." He wasn't even sure he would be able to convince him to join his family for Christmas, something that had turned into a yearly tradition. He hoped he'd be able to. The thought of G spending Christmas all alone in his house was pretty much unbearable to Sam.

xxxxx

Callen slowly drove through the brightly decorated streets and finally allowed a few of the tears, he had been desperately holding back all day, to fall. There was a big part of him that still couldn't believe Hetty was gone. The worst part about it was how unforeseen it had been. He supposed he had taken it for granted that she would always be there for him. If only there had been a sign so that he could have spoken with her one last time, told her how much she meant to him and said goodbye. There hadn't been though and now it was too late. Whatever he might have said to her would now remain unspoken forever.

xxxxx

The Hanna family methodically made their way through the Christmas tree lot as they tried to reach a consensus over which tree to get. "Oh look at this one, daddy," Kamran said, setting her eyes on what Sam privately thought was a pretty sad-looking tree. "It just needs someone to love it."

"Come on, Kam," Aiden said, grinning at his younger sister. "This isn't a Charlie Brown Christmas. That one is just pathetic."

Kamran stuck her tongue out at her brother. "You're pathetic." She then looked up at Sam. "Does Uncle Callen have a tree?"

"No, I don't think he's going to have a tree this year," Sam said, sharing a look with Michelle. He didn't bother to say that he didn't think his partner would ever have a tree, not unless he someday had a family of his own.

"Why not?" Kamran asked demandingly. "It's not Christmas if you don't have a tree."

"Honey, Uncle Callen is very sad about Hetty," Michelle said softly, putting her arm around her daughter. "I don't think he's in a very celebratory mood this year."

"Everyone is sad about Hetty," Kamran said. "But it's still Christmas. We could get him a tree."

"Let's just worry about our own tree, right now," baby girl," Sam said, trying to distract his daughter. He knew his partner would not be happy if they went traipsing over to his house with a Christmas tree.

"Can we go get some hot chocolate after we pick one out?" Kamran asked.

Sam nodded. "Sure, but for now, let's just get a tree before all the good ones are gone." A half hour or so later, a decision had been reached and the tree was securely fastened on top of Michelle's SUV. They then headed off to get some hot chocolate, stopping by a quaint coffee shop on their way home.

"Oooh! Mom, dad look! Kamran pointed to an elderly man who was sitting on a bench in front of the shop with a box and a sign marked "Free Kittens."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Man…you have got to be kidding me. Of all the places, I had to pick this one."

Kamran ran over to the man and looked into the box. Four kittens were inside, mewing and rolling around playfully, tumbling on top of each other. "Ooooh, look how cute they are. Can we…"

Michelle shook her head. "Kamran, sweetheart, we've had this discussion before. Aiden and I are both very allergic to cats. I'm really sorry, but we just can't."

"Oh I know that," Kamran said then turned to the man. "Can I pick one up?" she asked, smiling sweetly. When he nodded and returned her smile, she picked up an orange and white fur ball with blue eyes. "Look how pretty. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"That one's a female. The other three are all males."

"She's perfect," Kamran said as she cuddled the kitten against her chest. "You're just the cutest little thing ever."

Michelle looked at Sam and then back at Kamran. "Kamran…did you hear what I said? We are not getting a kitten."

"Yes, I heard you," Kamran said. "It's not for us. It's a present…for Christmas."

"I don't think any of your friends' parents would appreciate that," Michelle said, shaking her head. "I know I wouldn't."

But it's not for any of my friends," Kamran protested, her eyes beginning to well with tears. "It's for Uncle Callen."

Sam looked at his daughter, doubt written all over his face. "You want to give a kitten to your Uncle Callen?" he asked softly. "It's a nice thought, Kam…very nice, but…"

"Daddy, Uncle Callen is all alone. He needs this kitten," Kamran looked up at him. "I just know he does. Pleeease?"

Sam gazed at his wife helplessly, silently throwing the ball back into her court. He didn't think it was a good idea, not at all, but he wasn't really good with telling Kamran 'no', especially when her heart was in the right place.

"What would we even do with a kitten?" Michelle asked, looking back at Sam. "Christmas is still a week away. You think Deeks and Kensi would take it?"

"Monty would eat her as a midnight snack," Sam said, chuckling as he shook his head.

Michelle started to laugh. "Oh that's not true, Sam. Monty's sweet."

Sam sighed as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call Eric and see if he'll take it. I can't even believe I'm doing this," he muttered. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Michelle shrugged. "Maybe not…but then again, maybe Kam is right about this…It would give him something else to focus on."

"Hey, Eric," Sam said as the younger man answered his phone. "So…how do you feel about kittens?"

xxxxx

"I think we need to stop at a pet store," Michelle said to Sam as he drove in the direction of Eric's apartment. "We can't just dump her on Eric without the proper supplies."

He nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I guess this thing needs to eat."

"She's not a thing, daddy," Kamran piped up from the back seat. "She's a kitten. And she needs toys to play with too."

"And a litter box, food and water dishes, a little bed," Michelle continued practically. "I think we need to get her checked out by a vet, as well."

"Seriously?" Sam glanced at his wife. "This supposedly free kitten isn't turning out to be so free."

"Well, Sam…I really don't think we want to give Callen a sick cat, do you?" Michelle shook her head. "That would not be good."

"No… No it wouldn't," Sam agreed with a sigh. He certainly didn't want to add to his friend's troubles. "I'll find out who Deeks brings Monty to and make an appointment."

xxxxx

Hi everyone," Eric greeted the Hanna family as they came into his apartment. His eyes were immediately drawn to the kitten. "Aww…what a cute little guy."

"It's not a guy. She's a girl," Kamran corrected.

"Well…she's very cute," Eric said. "Does anyone want a drink or something to eat? I've got Christmas cookies that Nell made. They're really good."

Sam shook his head. "No thanks, we just had hot chocolate. Here, we brought you one." He handed the hot chocolate to Eric who thanked him. "We appreciate you doing this for us. Michelle and Aiden are allergic to cats or we would have done it."

"Oh it's no problem at all, Sam," Eric said.

"We have food and everything you'll need for her, right here," Michelle said. "If there's anything else that you need, you can just let Sam know."

"Okay, we should get going. We need to get home and get the tree into the house," Sam said. "Thanks, Eric. I hope this won't be any trouble."

"Bye, baby," Kamran cooed. "I'm going to miss you so much, but you'll be okay here." She placed the kitten on the floor and it immediately scampered away and hid behind the sofa.

"I guess she's scared," Eric said.

"Poor little baby," Kamran said. "Maybe we should stay here longer until she gets used to it?"

Michelle shook her head. "We're going home, now. Thank you, Eric."

"Bye," Eric said as he walked them to the door. "See you tomorrow, Sam, and don't worry about the kitten, Kamran. I'll take good care of her."

xxxxx

Callen placed the little Christmas tree over the spot where Hetty was buried. It was a simple tree, decorated with tiny balls of red, silver and gold. There was no gravestone. It had been ordered but it would still be another month or two before it would be placed. "Hi, Hetty," he said softly. "I made sure to get you a miniature Douglas fir, not a palm tree or anything like that. It's traditional. I think you'd like it…" He swallowed hard, trying to hold back his emotions. "I brought one to Amy's grave too…" He sighed heavily then went on. "Work is…it's not the same. I keep looking over at your office, expecting to see you, but I don't, and then I'll expect you to pop up when we're discussing something you wouldn't approve of, but you don't come then either…I miss you, Hetty…I really do…" He wiped the back of his hand over his eyes and looked down at the little tree which looked kind of lost. He needed to bring more decorations. "It's getting late…I guess I'd better get to work. I'll be back again really soon…bye Hetty…"

xxxxx

"Where's your partner?" Granger asked Sam, stopping by the agent's desk.

"He's on his way," Sam replied. "He's just running a little bit late."

"That's been happening a lot recently," Granger commented.

"Cut him a break, Granger," Sam said. "You know he's having a rough time, but he does his job."

"He's more than welcome to take time off if he needs to."

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Sam said, shaking his head. He wanted Callen where he could keep an eye on him. Besides, he knew his partner would likely become depressed if he was left to his own devices, alone in his house day after day. "He'll be okay…he just needs some time."

"Okay, Sam…I'll trust your judgement," Granger said before walking away.

"Is Callen here yet?" Kensi asked as she and Deeks came back from shooting practice and took their places at their desks.

"He'll be here soon," said Sam.

"Deeks told me you got him a kitten?" Kensi asked. "Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah…Kam took about a million within an hour of getting her." Sam found a picture and brought the phone over to Kensi. Deeks followed along to take a look as well.

"Oh, she's so cute. Callen's going to love her."

"Really?" Deeks asked Kensi, giving the picture of the kitten a dubious look. "I don't see it. I mean, yeah she's cute, but Callen's a man's man. Isn't this kind of a girly pet for him?"

"Oh stop it, Deeks," Kensi said. "You don't know anything."

"I don't know, Kensi," Sam said, shaking his head. "I think I've got to agree with Deeks. I actually can't see G with her either."

"Then why did you even get her?" Kensi asked, looking confused. "I don't understand…"

Sam shrugged. "Kamran was just so insistent about it. I didn't want to say no to her, especially if there was the possibility that maybe she was right and it would be good for him."

"Well, if Callen doesn't want her, Deeks and I will take her," Kensi stated.

Deeks gave Kensi an incredulous look. "Uh no…Monty would not take kindly to that and neither would I. We're strictly a cat-free zone."

"I'm pretty sure Eric will take her if G doesn't want her," Sam said with a grin. "He's getting along really well with her."

"So when are you planning on giving her to him?" Kensi asked.

"I hope on Christmas Day," Sam said, "although he hasn't exactly agreed to coming over."

"I'm sure he will, Sam…" Kensi said.

"Yeah," said Deeks. "But if he doesn't agree, just play the Kamran guilt card. That seems to work well with him."

Sam nodded silently. He knew that would likely work with his partner. He just hoped it didn't come to that. He didn't want to feel like he was forcing Callen into doing something that he really didn't want to do.

xxxxx

"So…have you given any more thought to coming over Christmas Day?" Sam asked his partner as he maneuvered his Challenger onto the freeway. "Deeks and Kensi are coming…even Eric and Nell…" He'd thought this particular year it would be nice for the team to celebrate together. He had even asked Granger, but he was celebrating out of state with his daughter.

Callen sighed. He just wasn't in the Christmas mood, but he also knew that Sam was unlikely to give up his attempts to get him to join the Hanna family and the rest of the team for the holiday. "Yes."

"Yes, you've given it more thought or yes, you're going to come over on Christmas?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'll come, Sam," Callen said softly.

"You will?" Sam glanced at his partner in surprise. He really hadn't expected him to give in so easily. "Really?"

Callen smirked. "Yes, really, Sam. Unless you don't really want me to come."

"No, no, no. Of course I want you to come. The whole family does. Thank you, G. Kamran will be really excited."

"No, thank you, Sam," Callen said, his eyes serious. "You're a good friend."

xxxxx

On Christmas morning, Callen woke up very early. He then gathered up the various decorations he had bought and brought them out to his car, then headed to the cemetery. When he arrived, he first visited his sister's grave and arranged the decorations in front of the headstone. After he had finished, he stood back and looked at the final result. It wasn't as nice as some of the other graves he could see, but it did look pretty good, albeit maybe a little clumsily arranged. He then went to Hetty's grave. There were some red and white poinsettias there, a Christmas wreath and a tiny nativity set. He instinctively knew that members of his team had been there to visit the grave.

"I guess you've had some visitors, Hetty," he said, his voice catching as his eyes brimmed with tears. He began to place the decorations he had brought among the other decorations. The total effect, when it was complete, looked just right. "I think you'd be pleased with how this looks," he said softly. "I keep thinking that I wish I would have known last Christmas was…you know, your last Christmas...that I could have made it better for you somehow…more special…" He then bowed his head and started to cry, letting go of all the tears he had been mostly holding inside since the day Hetty had passed. Finally, emotionally spent, his tears stopped and he just stood there, shivering. The morning was unseasonably cold, not cold compared to other parts of the country, but definitely cold for Los Angeles.

"Well…I guess I'd better get going…Sam asked if I could come for breakfast," he said softly. "Merry Christmas, Hetty. I…I love you. I'll visit again soon." He took one long last look at the grave and then slowly turned and walked sadly back towards his car.

xxxxx

When the doorbell rang, Sam went to the door and found his partner looking subdued and sad, carrying a bagful of gifts. "Hey, G, Merry Christmas." Sam pulled him into a warm embrace and then released him a few moments later. "You doing okay?" he asked.

"I'm good, Sam," Callen said, forcing a faint smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Uncle Callen!" Kamran came running over to him as Sam closed the door. "Merry Christmas!" she said, flinging her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, Kam," Callen said softly as he returned her hug. She looked up at him and took his hand, leading him into the living room. "Come here. I want to show you what I got for Christmas. Sit down."

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Callen," Aiden said as he came into the living room and they shook hands. "Mom said breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes."

"Look what we got, Uncle Callen. It's for Aiden and me to share. She pulled out a box from under the tree containing a PlayStation 4. Isn't it awesome?"

Callen's eyes actually lit up at the sight of the game station. "Actually, yeah…that is pretty cool," he said. "Did you get any good games?"

"I got Just Dance 2017!" Kam said. She stood up and began prancing around.

"Uncle Callen wasn't talking about dancing games," Aiden said, thrusting a game into Callen's hands. "Look, Madden NFL 17."

Callen nodded his approval as he looked at the game which immediately caught his attention. "Oh we need to play this, Sam," he said, grinning at his partner.

"We can set up the system after breakfast," Sam said, pleased that Callen was taking an interest in something and appeared to be enjoying himself.

"Breakfast is ready!" Michelle said, smiling as she came into the living room. "Merry Christmas, Callen."

"Merry Christmas, Michelle," Callen responded as he kissed her cheek and they all headed into the dining room.

xxxxx

"How are we ever going to eat dinner after such a huge breakfast?" Callen asked. "That was delicious, Michelle."

"Thank you, Callen," Michelle said, smiling warmly at Sam's partner. "And dinner isn't until 3. I'm sure you'll have your appetite back by then."

"Come on, G. Let's set this up," Sam said and Callen followed his partner back into the living room.

Kamran gave an exaggerated sigh after they left. "I'm never going to get to play with it," she said.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance," Michelle said as she began to clear the table. "You want Uncle Callen to have a nice day, don't you?"

Kamran nodded. "Yes, I do, but…"

"And I seriously doubt that he's going to want to play your dance game, no matter how much you might want him to, Kam."

"But, it's a lot of fun," Kam said. "I think he might like it."

"Honey, I really think it would just make him uncomfortable," Michelle said gently. It was bad enough that they were giving him a kitten he might not want. Michelle didn't want to traumatize the man to the point that he'd never return to their home. "I'll make sure your dad plays it with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Kamran said, smiling as she began helping her mother clear the table.

xxxxx

"Touchdown!" Callen through his arms up in the air gleefully. "This game is great. I wish they would have had stuff like this when I was a kid." Even as he uttered the words though, his thoughts darkened as he realized that even if such things had existed, he likely wouldn't have been allowed to play them. A lot of the foster homes he had lived in had had very specific rules about things the foster kids could and could not use or play with. Hetty had finally pulled him out of that world. "Hey guys excuse me for a minute?" He suddenly felt stifled as memories once again slammed into him and he desperately needed to go outside and get some fresh air. "I'll be right back." He grabbed his jacket and made a beeline for the front door, then just paced around the front yard, trying to get his head together. His emotions were all over the place, up one minute, then plummeting downward the next.

He sensed his partner's presence right before he felt his comforting hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "You okay?"

Callen swallowed hard and tried to compose himself before turning to face his partner. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head. "You don't have anything to apologize for, G. I just feel bad if this was too much for you."

"It's not, Sam. I just…I don't even know what got into me. I'm alright."

"It's only natural to be emotional G…I feel the loss as well."

Callen took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "You know what? Every Christmas, after I left your house, I used to go to Hetty's. I'd give her a present and we'd have tea and some kind of pastry… It was our own little tradition. I guess I won't be going there tonight…" He could feel the tears brimming once again and unsuccessfully attempted to keep them inside. He bowed his head, trying to hide his emotions from Sam.

Sam's heart went out to his grief-stricken partner and he silently pulled him into a hug, wishing he had the words to make him feel better, but knowing that there probably wasn't much he could say that would help. It was just something G had to go through.

Finally, Callen managed to get himself back together and once again had his emotions under control. He then pulled back from Sam who released him. "Thanks, Sam," Callen said very softly.

"Come on back inside, G," Sam suggested gently. "It's cold out here."

Callen nodded and the two men made their way back inside the house.

xxxxx

"Merry Christmas!" Kensi and Deeks called out as they came through the front door. Christmas greetings were exchanged by everyone as Deeks' eyes immediately went to the football game on the television screen that Aiden was playing with. "Oh wow! Sweet!" he exclaimed as he quickly headed in that direction.

"Little boys and their toys," Kensi remarked to Michelle who laughed.

"Well my big boy and Callen were playing with it earlier so he's not alone," Michelle said.

"How is Callen?" Kensi asked, glancing over at her team leader who was sitting alone in an overstuffed chair, sipping a drink.

"He's having his ups and downs," Sam said softly as he joined in the conversation. "He's mostly hanging in there though."

"That's good," Kensi said. "I'm going to go over and say hello to him."

"So you think he's doing alright?" Michelle asked, looking up at Sam as Kensi made her way over to Callen.

Sam hesitated briefly, then nodded. "Yeah, I do. Holidays can be tough, Michelle. You know that. Especially the first one."

Michelle nodded in agreement as Kam came up to them. "What time are Eric and Nell coming?" Kam asked, looking overexcited.

Sam glanced at his watch. "They should be here pretty soon, baby girl," he said quietly. Eric will text when they arrive and you can meet him at the back door to get the kitten. Then we'll keep her in the upstairs bathroom until after dinner." Any of the other rooms had too many potential hiding spots for the tiny animal.

"And remember what we talked about, Kamran," Michelle said, her eyes serious as she spoke to her daughter. "If Uncle Callen does not want to keep the kitten…"

"I know, mom," Kam interrupted. "I should not get upset and Eric will keep her."

"That means no tears," Sam said gently. He knew Callen would do just about anything if Kamran was to break down into tears. He didn't want his partner to feel obligated to keep the kitten if he really didn't want her. His intention was not to complicate Callen's life further.

Kamran sighed. "Yes, daddy. No tears. Can I go now?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, go ahead."

Michelle sighed as their daughter headed off in the direction of Aiden, Deeks and the PlayStation. "I hope this goes well," she said.

"You and me both," Sam said, putting his arm around his wife.

xxxxx

"Merry Christmas, Callen, Kensi," Nell said as she came up to where the two agents were chatting in a corner of the room.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Nell," Callen said, giving her a hug and Kensi did the same.

"Merry Christmas, Nell," Deeks as he came up to them. He hugged Nell and then threw his arm around Kensi. "Did you miss me?" he asked mischievously.

"Oh desperately," Kensi said. "Did you have fun playing?"

"Oh yeah, that thing was awesome," Deeks enthused, turning to Callen. "Did you try it out?"

Callen nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing all right."

"What's amazing?" Eric asked as he joined the group.

"Aiden and Kamran's PlayStation 4," Callen replied.

"Oh yeah, that system is pretty cool," Eric said, smiling. "I have games that they can borrow if they want to."

"You have one?" Callen asked.

"Does that really surprise you?' Deeks asked Callen.

"Well, no," Callen admitted after thinking it over for a few moments.

"I have some great games I bet you guys would love," Eric said. "You should come over sometime and check them out."

"Check what out?" Sam asked, coming over to them and handing a beer to his partner.

"Eric has a PlayStation 4 and lots of games," Callen said.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked. "That'd be good. Give me a chance to check out what games might be good for the kids."

"Cool, we'll make a plan after the first of the year," said Eric, looking pleased with the idea.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Sam asked, remembering his role as host. The guests told Sam what they wanted and he went off to get their beverages, pleased that his partner seemed to have settled himself down and was having a good time.

xxxxx

The time before dinner passed quickly with laughter and gifts being exchanged. Finally, it was time to eat. Michelle had truly outdone herself with the menu. There was a prime rib roast, a honey-glazed ham, mashed and au gratin potatoes, garlic green beans, a broccoli-pesto quinoa salad which was one of Sam's favorite dishes and plenty of hot buttered rolls. Kamran was very fidgety during the dinner, having a hard time containing her excitement over giving her Uncle Callen his gift. She had run upstairs numerous times since Eric had brought her, to check on the kitten. She was about to do so again when Michelle stopped her. "Kamran," she said, a note of warning in her voice. Callen looked at Michelle curiously, unsure what the issue was, but then shrugged it off, figuring it wasn't any of his business. Finally, dinner was complete and the group retreated back out into the living room area, well-fed and content.

Once everyone was seated and chatting quietly, Kamran's impatience had reached its end point. "Can I do it now?" she asked loudly. Sam and Michelle exchanged a long look before Sam nodded. "Okay… Remember what we said."

"I will!" Kamran said excitedly as she raced out of the room.

"I'd better make sure she doesn't need any help," Sam whispered to his wife as he quickly got up and followed his daughter.

A few minutes later, the father and daughter returned, with Kam looking highly enthused and Sam appearing uncharacteristically nervous. Kam was holding the cat carrier, which was adorned with an over-sized red bow, and she approached Callen as everyone's eyes in the room focused on the pair. Callen, suddenly realizing he was the center of attention, got an attack of nerves as Kamran placed the cat carrier in his lap. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Callen," she said, giving him an irresistible smile.

A stunned and speechless Callen looked through the wire bars of the cat carrier door into the blue eyes of the tiny kitten.

"She's yours!" Kamran felt the need to explain when Callen didn't say anything. "I got her for you."

"I…uh…its…"

"She's a she," Kamran told him.

"Uh…she's very..." he searched for the proper words, still totally unprepared for what she had presented him with. "cute."

Sam stared at his partner sympathetically and wondered what he had been thinking to have allowed this to happen to him. At the moment, Callen looked as if he'd rather take a bullet.

"She is cute!" Kamran gushed as she climbed onto the chair and cuddled next to Callen. "When I saw her, I knew you had to have her."

"You did?" Callen asked, looking at Sam's daughter.

"Yes." Kamran nodded solemnly. "You need her, Uncle Callen. Do you want to hold her?"

"Uh…"

"I'll get her for you." Kamran unhooked the latch from the door of the cat carrier and reached inside for the kitten who let out a small mew. "Here," she said softly as she gently placed the kitten into Callen's hands. "She's very soft."

"She is," Callen agreed, unable to resist stroking the kitten's soft fur as he admired her. She really was adorable. He brought her onto his lap and continued to pet her as the kitten settled down contentedly and began to purr.

"She likes you!" Kamran exclaimed delightedly. "She knows you're her new daddy."

Callen smirked at that. "Her daddy?"

"Yes," Kamran stated. "Do you like her, Uncle Callen?" she asked, suddenly appearing uncertain.

"I do," Callen said to Kamran, wanting to reassure her at the same moment as he realized that his words were true. "I do like her, Kam. No one…no one has ever given me such a special gift before." That was also true. He had been in plenty of foster homes that had pets, but the pets had been well established in their homes and he'd never had the chance to develop any kind of a bond with them, nor had he allowed himself to. Developing bonds with people or pets, when you would be leaving in a very short time, would lead to nothing but heartache. He had carefully kept himself from any such attachments.

"I knew you would," Kamran wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug, then kissed his cheek. "I love you, Uncle Callen.

"I love you too," Callen said, smiling down at the girl and blinking back tears. "Thank you very much."

xxxxx

"So…" It was the first time Sam had gotten a chance to talk to his partner alone since the presentation of the gift. "Do I owe you an apology?"

"What?" Callen gave Sam a confused look. "No. Why?"

Sam shook his head apologetically. "I really had my doubts about it, G. I didn't want to blindside you, but Kam was so insistent and…I don't know…I couldn't say no, but if you don't want her, Eric would definitely keep her, so don't feel like you have to keep her. Kam will understand."

"I want her, Sam," Callen said.

"When she gave it to you, you had a deer in the headlights look in your eyes and I thought I should have given you a heads up, given you a chance to get used to the idea and think about it…"

"She did surprise me," Callen admitted with a chuckle. "But…no one has ever given me something like that before…I…I think it's going to work out."

"Well that's good…that's really good, G… From the moment she saw her, Kam believed you had to have her."

Callen nodded. "Maybe she's right…It might be kind of nice to go home to her at the end of the day."

Sam grinned. "And with your minimalistic lifestyle, at least you don't really have much stuff for her to wreck."

xxxxx

"Never pegged you for a cat guy, Callen," Deeks said as he and Kensi headed for the door. "But, I really hope it all works out."

"A dog would be difficult," Callen said. "I know you've worked it out with Monty, but I don't think a puppy would really fit in with my life with the job."

Deeks nodded. "Well, I wish you luck with it. Pets can be a real source of comfort, at times."

"I'd imagine that's true," Callen said softly, with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"So does she have a name yet?" Kensi asked, in an attempt to keep Callen's mood bolstered.

"Uh, no, not yet," Callen admitted. "I have some thinking to do about that."

"I'm sure you'll think of the perfect name," Kensi said, giving him a hug. "Merry Christmas, Callen."

"Merry Christmas, Kens," Callen said, returning her embrace.

Deeks and Kensi moved on to say their goodbyes to Michelle and Sam and Nell and Eric approached Callen. "So, I hear you've been taking care of the kitten for the past week," Callen said to Eric. "That was nice of you. Thanks."

"It was no problem at all," Eric said, smiling. "Having her really was a pleasure. If you ever need a pet sitter, I'd be more than happy to do it."

"Thanks, Eric. I just may take you up on that."

"Merry Christmas, Callen," Eric said, grasping his hand.

"Merry Christmas," Callen replied and then turned to Nell to give her a goodbye hug. "Merry Christmas, Nell."

"Merry Christmas, Callen. I hope you enjoy your gift."

"Thanks. I really think I will," Callen said, glancing over at the kitten, who at that moment, was firmly ensconced in Kamran's lap. "She's a cute little thing."

"She's not a thing, Uncle Callen," Kamran called out. "She's a kitten. Why does everyone keep doing that to you, baby," she said, cuddling the kitten against her chest.

"That'll teach you," Nell said, laughing, as she and Eric headed towards the door.

"Sorry, Kam," Callen said as sat down beside her on the sofa. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me, Uncle Callen," Kamran said. "I just don't think she likes to be called a thing."

He nodded, managing to keep a straight face. "I'll make sure to remember that."

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Kam asked.

"No," Callen said as he shook his head. "I'll have to think about that. I want to give her just the right name."

"Well, maybe I can help you," Kamran said. "I'll try to think of some good names too."

"That sounds good to me," Callen said, smiling. "But for now…I think I should get going and get her settled in her new home. He felt strangely excited about doing so.

"We have a bunch of stuff for her out in the kitchen," Sam said, having heard the last bit of the conversation. "I'll help you bring everything out to your car."

"Thanks, Sam," Callen said. He then looked over at Kam. "Do you want to put her back in the carrier?"

Kam nodded, looking a little reluctant. "Come on, baby. You're going to go to your new home now. Don't worry. Uncle Callen will take very good care of you." She then proceeded to bring the kitten over to the carrier and securely fastened the door.

"I'm sure it goes without saying that you can visit her any time you'd like," Callen said to Kam, recognizing her sadness.

She nodded and smiled up at him. "I know, Uncle Callen. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you," Callen said solemnly as he leaned down and gave her a tight hug. "I love the kitten, Kamran. You gave me the perfect gift. I didn't know I needed a kitten, but now that I have her, I already love her."

"I'm so glad," Kamran said, happily. "I hoped you would."

"All set, G?" Sam asked as he and Aiden came over to the pair, their arms loaded up with cat items.

"Yeah, I'm all set."

Merry Christmas, Callen," Michelle said as she hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Michelle," Callen said. "Thank you for having me and…for everything. The meal was outstanding."

The men headed out and they loaded Callen's car with the kitten and all her assorted paraphernalia. "You coming over on New Year's Day?" Aiden asked Callen.

Sam nodded. "He'll be here," he said.

"You heard him," Callen said with a smirk. "I guess I'll be here."

"Great," said Aiden. "We'll see you then. See ya!"

"Bye, Aiden," Callen waved at the boy who ran into the house and he and Sam were left alone.

"So…" Sam began, his eyes on his partner. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Sam," Callen said softly. "Better than I thought I'd be, actually. You…your family…the team…You all helped make this day a good one."

"And you're sure about the kitten?" Sam asked. "You're not just keeping her because you don't want to make Kamran feel bad."

"I'm sure, Sam," Callen said with a grin. "Hopefully, that won't change in a couple weeks, but it should be okay."

Sam chuckled. "Remember, it's a baby, G. You've got to have patience."

"She's a she, Sam, not an it," Callen said laughing. "And I know. I'll be patient with her. "

"Okay, you'd better get moving," Sam said. "Call me later after she's settled. Let me know how it went."

"I will, Sam." Callen said. "Thanks for everything…Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, G." The two men exchanged a heartfelt hug and Sam watched as Callen got into his car and waved as he drove off. He then looked up at the apparently endless amount of stars twinkling in the clear night sky. "I know you're watching over him, Hetty," Sam whispered, his eyes filled with emotion. "Don't worry. I will always have his back." He then slowly started to walk back into the house.

It had ended up being a Merry Christmas after all.

xxxxx

Wishing all of you a happy holiday season, no matter what you celebrate, and best wishes for 2017 :)


End file.
